New Start
by Alisita Burns
Summary: Post BD. The Cullen family moves to Rochester, NY for a new start. As you know, Rochester is Rosalie's home town. What happens there?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a great story. Hope you like it. It takes place 2 years after BD. Therefore, Nessie is in it. Jake is coming, too. Alisita Lalila Burns**

**Bella**

We moved away from Forks yesterday. I'm going to miss Charlie. He was so nice. We promised to visit, though. Now, with the permission of Rosalie, we moved to Rochester, NY. Our house is big.

It was a mansion, to be exact a tall mansion of seven floors. Each couple had a floor all to themselves. Jasper and Alice had a room on the seventh floor. In fact, the seventh floor was their floor. The wall was painted a beige color. They had a huge couch in the middle of the room. There was a huge walking closet, no doubt for Alice. Alice also had a bathrooom where her beauty products were.

Nessie and Jake's room was big as well. The room was on the sixth floor, meaning that the sixth floor was Nessie and Jake's. It had a nice maroon color. Jake had things from his pack plastered on the wall. In the middle of the room was a big king sized bed. We made sure it was the most comfortable bed in the whole house. Of course only Jake and Nessie slept in our house. They had a medium sized bathroom in the room.

Edward and I occupied a room on the fifth floor. The fifth floor was for us. Our room had a huge couch in the corner. A queen sized bed occupied the middle. There was huge walking closet as well. Our room was painted a violet color. The bookshelf was stacked with my books and Edward's music. In another room on the fifth floor, there was a piano room. A huge white piano occupied that room. We also had a huge bathroom with a big mirror.

Rose and Emmett had the forth floor. Their room was a amber-hazel color. A huge black couch occupied the room. There was a huge walking closet as well. Emmett had a weight room on the sixth floor. He also had a sports room, and games room. They also had a bathroom in the room.

Carlisle and Esme had the third floor. Their room was huge with a pale yellow color. They had a bathroom, and closet. Carlisle and Esme's rooms were the largest of them all.

The second floor was the guest rooms. The room had a big bed and a plaster screened TV.

The first floor was the living room, kitchen and staircase. We didn't need an elevator because we're vampires. I mean, we could just walk up the stairs. We also had a huge garage with all our cars in it.

Tomorrow is our first day at school. Today, I went into the forest to hunt, satisfying my thirst before going to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

Today's the first day of school. It would be my first time going to high school as a vampire. Nessie would be staying home with Esme, since she hasn't reach 7 yet, and is still growing. Jake is staying with her. We decided if anyone asked, we'll tell them that Jake is 19 and already graduated.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were pretending to be sophomores, age 15. Alice, Edward and I were pretending to be freshmen, about 14. I wondered how I was going to pull off being 14 when my physical age is 18.

We got into our cars and arrived at the school. We went into the front office. The lady behind the desk was in her 40s. On her desk said Mrs. Hale.

"Yes, are you the new students here?" asked Mrs. Hale. I saw her heartbeat increasing as we approached her.

"Yes, we are. I am Isabella Swan, and over there is my brother Jasper Swan and my sister Rosalie Swan. Over there is my adopted siblings, Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen," I replied, repeating the story. We decided not to use Hale anymore, since someone in this town might recognize Rosalie Hale.

"OK, here are your schedules," replied Mrs. Hale. She tried not to looked flattered. Mine was matched with Edward's.

"Excuse me," replied Rosalie. "Are you related to the Hales?"

"Why do you ask? What do you know of the Hales?" asked Mrs. Hale. She eyed us suspiciously, all while trying to maintain a blank face.

"I've heard of them," replied Rose.

"Yes, I am. I am married to Joseph Hale, grandson of Matthew Hale, who is the son of Andrew Hale, who is the brother of Rosalie Hale," replied Mrs. Hale. "Have you heard of Rosalie Hale? Her story has become a legend."

I noticed Rose was trying not to smile or show signs of recognition. "No, Mrs. Hale," she lied.

"Well, I will tell you the legend of Rosalie Hale. Legends say that Rosalie Hale existed. I believe those legends, since I am married to Joseph, who is the great nephew of Rosalie Hale. Now, legends say that Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in 1915 in this very town, which is Rochester, NY to Peter and Lillian Hale. It is rumored that she is the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth. When she turned 16, she was so beautiful that every man would stop and stare. Many suitors came to woo her, but they were turned down by either her strict parents, or she herself. Then one day in 1933, when Rosalie Hale was 18, she met Royce King III. Royce King III became infatuated with her, and after a few weeks, proposed marriage to her. Rosalie agreed. Every girl was jealous of Rosalie. Then one wintery day in 1933, she disappeared without a trace. Royce King III soon turned dead a few days later. We don't know what happened to Rosalie Hale," replied Mrs. Hale. "Some say she died. Some say she ran away. Some say she became a ghost." She eyed Edward. I gave her the death stare.

"Now, off to class. I've scared you enough. Get these slips of paper signed by all your teachers and bring them back by the end of the day," replied Mrs. Hale, handing us slips of paper. Then, she shooed us off the class. I kept wondering what Rose thought of the story.

**Edward**

We went into the front office. This is the best time of all the times I've been to high school. That's because my Bella is with me. The lady behind the desk was in her 40s. On her desk said Mrs. Hale.

"Yes, are you the new students here?" asked Mrs. Hale. _Oh my, oh my! _Mrs. Hale's internal voice screamed. I saw her heartbeat increasing as we approached her.

"Yes, we are. I am Isabella Swan, and over there is my brother Jasper Swan and my sister Rosalie Swan. Over there is my adopted siblings, Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen," my Bella replied, repeating the story. We didn't use Hale anymore.

"OK, here are your schedules," replied Mrs. Hale. _No, too young! _Mrs. Hale chanted to herself. She tried not to looked flattered. My schedule matched Bella's, since we were both pretending to be freshmen.

"Excuse me," replied Rosalie. "Are you related to the Hales?" _I hope no one recognizes me. I came to this town many years later hoping no one does. I wonder if she is related to my human family? _

"Why do you ask? What do you know of the Hales?" asked Mrs. Hale. _What? What does she know of the Hales? No, Susan, don't. Try not to think. Try not to think about them. Maintain a blank face. _She chanted to herself. She eyed us suspiciously, all while trying to maintain a blank face. I tried not to laugh.

"I've heard of them," replied Rose. _Of course I've heard of them. I was a Hale. Edward, are you listening? _I curtly nodded my head.

"Yes, I am. I am married to Joseph Hale, grandson of Matthew Hale, who is the son of Andrew Hale, who is the brother of Rosalie Hale," replied Mrs. Hale. "Have you heard of Rosalie Hale? Her story has become a legend." _I wonder if she...oh well. _

I noticed Rose was trying not to smile or show signs of recognition. _Of course. My brother Andrew. He has a happy life and not me. My story is a legend? Wow! I must lie. _"No, Mrs. Hale," she lied. _But I do know them._

"Well, I will tell you the legend of Rosalie Hale. Legends say that Rosalie Hale existed. I believe those legends, since I am married to Joseph, who is the great nephew of Rosalie Hale. Now, legends say that Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in 1915 in this very town, which is Rochester, NY to Peter and Lillian Hale. It is rumored that she is the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth. When she turned 16, she was so beautiful that every man would stop and stare. Many suitors came to woo her, but they were turned down by either her strict parents, or she herself. Then one day in 1933, when Rosalie Hale was 18, she met Royce King III. Royce King III became infatuated with her, and after a few weeks, proposed marriage to her. Rosalie agreed. Every girl was jealous of Rosalie. Then one wintery day in 1933, she disappeared without a trace. Royce King III soon turned dead a few days later. We don't know what happened to Rosalie Hale," replied Mrs. Hale. "Some say she died. Some say she ran away. Some say she became a ghost." She eyed me. _You are beautiful. You are nice. _I saw Bella give her a death stare. She quickly averted her eyes.

I noticed Rose saying in her head, _hmm...no one thought of vampire. Well, the story is factual enough. Except I did not become a ghost. I guess I did run away, in a way. But I'm technically dead. _

"Now, off to class. I've scared you enough. Get these slips of paper signed by all your teachers and bring them back by the end of the day," replied Mrs. Hale, handing us slips of paper. _If i shoo them off, then I won't have to look in those beautiful amber eyes._ Then, she shooed us off the class. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for a while. You see, I teach six classes a day, and recently I assigned my AP English classes with a 7 page analytical essay. Those take a long time to grade. There are 20 people in my class. I teach 2 AP English classes. The classes are arranged A-G. I teach AP English B and C block. I have A block off. I also teach English 10 Honors. I recently gave them a test on the _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I have many tests to grade. You see, I teach Honors English for two blocks. I teach them D and E block. There are 25 students in each class. That would be a lot of tests to grade.

I also teach World History II Honors during F block. The students recently handed in big projects with analytical papers for me to grade. That is a lot of grading, since there are 30 students in my class. Finally, I teach AP US History. I assigned them a 10 page research paper, and even though there are only 22 students in my class, I must grade 10 page research papers. Plus, the marking period is ending next Monday, and I promised my students I will get them graded by then. Therefore, I must stay and grade papers. I know, it's boring. Sorry!

Alisita Lalila Burns


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

Sorry about this author's note. But I am really falling behind on my grading. I am literally buried in papers to grade these days. I promised my students paper graded by yesterday, since it was the end of the marking period. I did not make the deadline. Luckily, after the term ended, there is still a week for teachers to correct the papers before report cards come out. So, the new deadline is actually on Thursday, so I must hurry in order to make the new deadline. I also got new tests to grade, since I gave my AP students tests.

So, I am running out of time. The only time I have is now, which is when I am quickly writing this note and then going to correct papers.

Sorry,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

**It is almost Thanksgiving! Can you believe it? Fortunately, I have finished my grading days ago. But, my husband John had me to cook the Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday! I must get busy, since cooking Thanksgiving dinner is tedious work. We will have friends and numerous different family over for the dinner. I am responsible for the turkey and most of the dinner, while my friends and family will each bring one dish.**

**Plus, in my planner, I have planned a test tomorrow for my students before the half day. Then, I must grade it. As you probably know, I tend to get behind on my grading because of things happening at home, what with my children and other things. Plus, I just hate grading. It gets boring when you must grade paper after paper. Since I hate grading, I tend to push it off till the last minute. I can't grade all the time. I do have a life with my family.**

**I also must drive my children to their many practices and lessons on Saturday. They weren't canceled; can't you believe it? I must also go shopping. Arinnia wants a new backpack, and Katyala needs new clothes.**

**I am just too busy! Sorry. It's OK if you're angry at me. I understand. I only have this little time to quickly compose this mail. Now, I must go!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

Wow! Thanksgiving has already gone by. Unfortunately, I have some housework to get done, and of course my grading. I will, and I promise that I will update 3 out of the 6 stories next Wednesday. Not this coming Wednesday, but next Wednesday. By then, I should be pretty much free. But, you must tell me which stories you want updated.

I must let you know that December is not really my month what with Holiday Bazaar coming. I must also assign some work and give my students tests before Christmas.

But, if you tell me which 3 stories I should update, I will get them updated by next Wednesday.

Thanks for your patience,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

Well, I am pretty offended by some of your comments.

If you're wondering, yes I am a teacher. I am an English and History teacher, but the truth is, I am a bad teacher. That's why I will be taking some classes on education and getting a degree in education. That way, I will become a better English and History. The truth is, I am terrible at creative writing. Essays, in particular, persuasive and analytical essays are what I mostly like to write. I usually write nonfiction essays. That's why I joined this website. When I said I joined in order to better my writing skills, I meant my creative writing skills. I mean, I am good at correcting creative writing pieces, but am bad at actually writing the stories. That's why I am going to join a English Literature. Hopefully, I can get a degree in English Literature. I only have a degree in English. I am also planning on joining a creative writing class just to better my creative writing skills.

I am even thinking of giving up teaching English and just teach History. I mean, in History, all I really need to do is teach History. When I assign my students papers, they are easier to grade, as they would be research papers.

Therefore, even though I had promised I will get the stories updated by Wednesday, I am changing my mind. Yes, you can be angry at me, but I am very offended by your comments. Unless you stop writing comments on how bad of a teacher I am, I won't really update that much over the course of December. I am busy with classes, grading, and I am very offended by those comments. I mean, it is not easy being a teacher. It's not easy being anything.

Because I am very offended,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I am still offended by most of your reviews. I am continuing this hiatus. This hiatus will continue throughout December and will last until Feburary 1st, 2011.

Also, I am not giving you my diary. I don't even own a diary!

NOT AT ALL SORRY FOR THIS HIATUS,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

I am very offended. I have time; I'm just offended. If people don't want me to update, I will gladly honor their wishes. I am discontinuing all of my stories until further notice. If I change my mind and decide to continue the stories, I will let you know.

Sincerely,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

Sorry, but the stories are still discontinued.

Alisita Lalila Burns


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

**Dear Readers,**

**I continued "Crossover" to see what people would think. I actually believe that I get better and nicer reviews if I don't update. Ever heard of cyber-bullying? This is what most of you people are doing. You are cyber-bullying to make me feel terrible. I do confess that I did put in too much about myself. You are not suppose to post your personal information online. However, right this moment, I don't care. **

**So, all of my stories are discontinued from now on.**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. I certainly will not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns **


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers,**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. You do not need to ask me. All you have to do is let me know.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Midnight is already finished, as most of you don't realize.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the last author's note, I think. Crossover has been taken by someone else. Anyone who wishes to take any of my other stories may do so now, before Christmas break.**

**This is your last chance,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**If any of you are wondering who is continuing Crossover, I have put the story on my favorites section of my profile. Also, Princess of the Volturi will be taken soon. This is also a reminder to all of you. If you want any of my stories, you must take it _before _the deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Then, I will keep the other stories on hiatus, and will update them later.**

**Happy Pre-Christmas :),**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I will like to say two things.**

**1. Broken and A Different Twilight has been taken.**

**2. Just a friendly reminder to take my stories _before _Christmas Eve! There will be no exceptions to this rule. I will not grant anymore wishes to take my stories after Christmas Eve. **

**Yours truly,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


End file.
